The Trial
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Vaati is suing Link! How will this turn out? Things won't be easy. Gosh, my brother wrote this without permission...read it if you want.
1. Epic Trial

The Epic Trial

The time was early. It was at least 8:00 a.m. Everyone in Hyrule was gathering inside of the castle, good and bad alike. They were here to witness an event never seen before. A trial. Not any old trial. A trial with Link as the defendant. He was being sued. Sued for abuse and emotional trauma. Who would ever think to sue Link? _Vaati_. Vaati was suing Link. Vaati was sitting in his chair at his table on his side of the room with who else but Dark Link as his lawyer. They had agreed never to work with each other, but they kept doing the exact opposite. Link sat at his table on his side of the room. He was confident. There was no way he could lose to a villain like Vaati, but just in case, Midna had agreed to be his lawyer. Ganondorf, the bailiff, stood at the side with an evil smile on his evil face. He scanned the crowd and cleared his throat.

"All rise for the King."

Everyone stood upon the entrance of the King. He was wearing a black robe opposed to the red on he always wore. He sat allowing everyone else to sit. He made a low grumbling sound and looked down at Link and Vaati.

"So…what are we here for?" He sounded really bored. Vaati rised and smiled at the King. He moved his bang only to have it fall back in place.

"I am suing Link." Vaati started.

"On what charge?" the King leaned forward.

"I am suing him for abuse and emotional trauma." Vaati finished. The King sat back in his chair.

"Very Well then."

Link gasped silently. The King was actually going to take the case!? Midna pat his pack very hard.

"Moron. Don't get so scared. We'll make sure you get out of this."

"Really?" He smiled nice and big.

"Dude, I'm not very sure."

Link's face fell.

"Thanks…"

"Link's side of the room, er, uh, Midna. Do you have any opening statements?"

Midna rose, er floated, whatever. She stood in front of the King's seating area.

"Yes, you Honor the King. I want you all to take a good look at this boy. Does he look like he should be here being prosecuted? No, no he shouldn't. He's saved everyone here on more than one occasion. You should be down on you knees thanking him. That is all." She went back to her seat. The King nodded with a smile on his face.

"Dark Link?"

"Please, just call me Shadow, your Honor."

"Whatever…just say your opening statement."

Dark Link smiled and made his way to the front.

"Your Honor, that lawyer over there says she sees a hero. That may be true to some, but what I see is a MENACE! A boy who would cut open any one of these handsome monsters back there just for glory and praise. I see a boy who cares not about the feelings of us monsters. I see a prideful boy. A shameful boy. A cold hearted cruel boy who needs to be dealt with." Dark Link bowed and made his way to his seat. The monsters in the room thundered in applause. Whooping and cheering for Dark Link. He smiled to himself. The King nodded again. Midna looked at link.

"We may just lose this one…"

Link gulped and gripped the table. The King called order to his court making the monsters settle down. The King sighed and cleared his throat.

"Dark Link, please call a witness."

Dark Link and Vaati smiled.

"I would first like to call my client, Vaati to the stand."

Vaati stood up and sat in the chair next to the King. Ruto came to him holding a Hyrulian Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Of course." He grinned evilly. She nodded and went away. Dark Link looked at his client with a sharp eye.

"Vaati, how does Link exactly abuse you?"

"Actually, I have a video clip of evidence to answer this question." He looked up at the King.

"I shall allow it."

"Minion!" Vaati ordered. Two pig beasts came at once. One was pushing the TV, they most likely weren't around in that time but what the hey it's fiction-fiction, the other had the video in his hand. They set it up and played it. The video showed Link and Vaati's last encounter. Everybody watched the scene. The humans applauded Link while the monsters growled and hissed. They stop it. The King sighed.

"What exactly does that prove?"

"Freeze frame the picture boys." Dark Link ordered. Dark Link watched the scene nodding.

"Do you notice the excess brutality used when Link swings his sword?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"You have to be kidding me!?" Link called.

"Hey! This is my court! I am the King here! You will sit and be quiet!"

Dark Link snickered. He looked back to the video.

"Notice how Link never takes a break in swinging his sword even though he is dead tired. He just keeps going. Finally, notice that even though Vaati is disappearing in defeat, Link keeps swinging."

Link put his head on the table and covered it with his arms. Midna looked at him with her mouth agape.

"Dumbass! Why the hell would you do that??"

"Sometime after I defeat him, he pops up again. I just wanted to make sure was all…"

"Now he's gonna' roast your ass."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are, idiot!"

The King looked at Link with a most disapproving look. Even the humans in the audience were shaking their heads. Midna held her hands together. She had to stop this.

"OBJECTION!! Vaati, this video shows you being abused, sure, but aren't you an all powerful Wind Mage? How could let such a beating take place?"

"Well, whenever I appeared before him, he would just start beating before I could do anything."

Midna looked down. Damn…he was good. She looked back up.

"Emotional trauma?!?" She pointed. Dark Link nodded.

"Yes, tell us Vaati, how you spent the time in your castle after such a beating."

"I-it's really hard to talk about…I wouldn't get out of bed because of the depression. Sometimes, I didn't even know what to do with myself. I was scared to step foot in Hyrule in fear of being beaten again."

"But he did step foot in Hyrule! Several times!!"

"LINK! Shut the hell up! It is not your turn to speak!" The King snapped. Link sank in his chair. Dark Link snickered once again. Vaati had his hands buried in his face.

"See how violent he gets? I-I don't want to speak anymore!" You could hear the muffled sobs. Link gawked at the sight. Human and monster alike awed in sadness. Their harsh glares feel on Link. He put his head back on the table. What a true mess this was. The King too was sniffling in sadness.

"Poor Vaati, please go back to your seat. Dark Link, do you have another witness?"

"I want to call the evil boy, Link to the stand!" He pointed fiercely at Link. Everyone was silent as Link made his way up to the chair. Again Ruto came with the Hylian Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." Link's voice was shaky. She winked at him before she left; he shuddered. Dark Link paced in front of Link.

"Link, Link, Link, you little bastard. Can you tell me what you're thinking right now?" Dark Link pulled Link's head close so no one would hear what he was saying. "Careful how you answer, hero. You don't have too many admirers left."

Link gulped.

"I think this is absurd. Vaati is a villain who has tried to take over Hyrule on more than one occasion. I always defeat him, and he's just now making a big deal about it? This may very well be another plot!"

Vaati wailed.

"Always accusing me!!!"

Dark Link ran back to the table and patted Vaati's shoulder.

"It's okay, Vaati. It's okay." Dark Link returned to the front. "Do you always accuse Vaati when something evil has been done?"

"No!"

"Oh? I bring your grandfather here today."

Link's grandfather walked up the aisle and stood next to Link.

"Is Link telling the truth? Does he never blame Vaati for anything bad?"

"He once lost Zelda when they were playing tag. He came rushing to the house yelling 'Vaati's back!'"

Vaati wailed again. Everybody awed once again. Dark Link shook his head.

"You swore on the Bible."

"His memory is slipping! I said 'Ganon!'"

Midna slapped her hand to her face. What an idiot he was.

"I see. So you blame Ganon for all your troubles?"

"OBJECTION your Honor! How does this relate to the case?"

"Well, he's questioning Link."

About Ganon, the bailiff."

"Do I need to escort you out, Midna?" Ganon cackled.

"Ew…no."

"Then let them finish." He ordered. Midna sat back down in her seat. What a fine mess this was. Dark Link bowed to Ganon and turned back to Link.

"Do you blame Ganon for all your troubles? You swore on a Bible."

"I…I…" link looked away. "I do."

"A-HA! So, what stops him from blaming Vaati for his problems? Nothing!"

The audience booed and hissed. Link was crushed on the inside. Dark Link spat on the ground.

"I'm done with him." He turned away. Link stood up and went back to his seat. His grandfather wandered back into the audience. Link crossed his arms.

"Midna?"

"What?" She groaned.

"Kill me…" Link banged his head on the table.


	2. Epic Fail

Epic Fail?

It was later in the day. It was now 12:00 p.m. Link was being roasted so badly. No one was on his side anymore. Midna was barely keeping Link alive. Do you know what Vaati was suing for? Of course you don't. You assume it's rupees. WRONG! Vaati wants Link's life. Meaning, if Link doesn't win this, Vaati will own Link and do with him what he pleases. You sick bastards, not that! He's going to kill him. Dark Link had called witness after witness who said nothing but bad things about Link. Even some of his own neighbors and friends denounced him. Link just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. If Vaati won, he'd be able to do that. Midna was upset with the people in the audience. How could they cheer for the asshole was just using them for support. He would just as quickly kill them as he would his own minions. They didn't mean anything to him. Midna sighed. Humans were true dumbasses…Link included. The guy was panicking as she thought these things. Dark Link was too much of a pro when it came to things like this. Since Dark Link was, shouldn't Link have been able to keep his cool? I guess it was harder when you were the one being roasted alive in court. The King banged his hammer for a third time.

"Midna! Will you please hurry up here?!"

"Oh! I apologize you Honor!" Midna rushed to the front. Dark Link chuckled. _Poor girl can't even focus_, he thought. She cleared her throat and looked at the King.

"Your Honor, if I may, could I call Dark Link himself to the stand?"

"sure, whatever, just get on with it."

Dark Link smiled and took the seat. Ruto came to him with the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Why not? I've got nothing to lose." He smiled. Ruto left once again. Midna looked at Dark Link and pondered.

"I see you're working with Vaati again. Didn't you two swear to never work together ever again?"

"My poor heart ached for the guy when I heard his story."

"Uh-huh. It is true you are Link's shadow?"

"What kind of question is that? You Honor, relevancy."

"This better be going somewhere Midna."

"It is, it is." _I hope…_ Midna looked at the floor and back at Dark Link. "A shadow is supposed to follow its master is it not?"

Dar Link clenched his teeth.

"Of course." He growled. Midna smiled.

"I see that offends you."

"You Honor." Dar Link said through clenched teeth.

"You anger quite easily. Aren't you a shadow? Shouldn't you follow your master. Isn't the shadow supposed to be…overlooked?"

Dark Link lost it. He took out his sword and put it to her neck.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled. Midna pushed the sword aside.

"This is why villains can't be trusted. See how easily they are intimidated? Yet, you people are opening your hearts to a villain that will kill you."

Dark Link sat back down. His sword was back in its sheath.

"Your Honor, if I may, did you not just use statements you knew would offend me? If you were trying to make a point, shouldn't you have just insulted me to see how I reacted?"

"Doesn't what I just said prove how saying the wrong thing can set you off?" Midna snapped. Dark Link was taken aback.

"Well played." He mouthed. Dark Link took his place back at his table. Midna looked at the judge.

"Could I call you to the stand Your Honor?"

"As long as it's relevant."

Ruto was coming towards the King with the Bible. He looked harshly on her.

"DO YOU DOBT MY WORD??" He asked. She quickly turned away.

"Good King, do you deny that Link is an honorable child?"

"I have known him for the longest as an honorable and trustworthy boy. He saves my daughter Zelda whom I love so much several times."

"I see. Have you ever doubted Link's character?"

"I guess I do now."

"Why?"

"Because of Vaati's case."

"You trust a villain more than Link?"

"You haven't made much of a case."

"Is that what it depends on? The case? What about true character!? Can't you see that Vaati is a no good dirty villain who has kidnapped your daughter and put her in danger? Can't you see that Link is the boy who saved you daughter form his clutches?! SO why then do you doubt him now? Why?"

"OBJECTION!! She's persuading the judge!" Dark Link yelled.

"This is true. I'm afraid I will have to terminate this questioning."

Midna eyed Dark Link; he smiled at her. Midna sat down.

"Midna! What are you doing!? Save me!!" Link cried. Midna shrugged.

"What else can I do?"

"I don't know! Do something!"

"Sorry, Link. They keep turning me whenever I try something."

"Midna!"

"I have nothing more to say You Honor."

"Very Well. Closing statements, Dark Link?"

Vaati whispered something in his ear that made him smile the most evil smile you've ever seen. He stood up.

"Your Honor, after seeing all this evidence, you're probably thinking that Link should lose, but I realize the decision isn't up to you. It's up to the jury here. So, to the jury, I say. Look at the evidence laid out before! Look at the statements made by Link's friends! Do the right thing! Right the wrong done to poor Vaati! If we don't stop true evil acts, nothing and nobody will. Thank you." Dark Link sat down with a smile on his face.

"That was beautiful, man." The King sniffed. He cleared his throat. Maybe he should get some water. He looked at Midna.

"Closing statements?" He said with no feeling. Midna rose.

"I just want to say-"

"Can I speak for myself?" Link asked rising. The King looked at him and sighed.

"You are a good child. How can I not let you speak?"

"Thank you." Link smiled and looked at everyone. "You all probably think I'm a lousy person after hearing all of the things said about me. I realize I'm not the most perfect guy, I do. Is that a reason to hate me? No. No one's perfect, and you shouldn't look down on me just because I'm not. Are you people perfect? No. These are just statements. Look at what good I've done over the past years. I have saved children and women, men and monsters. I'm not a bad guy. I may have done some bad things, said some bad stuff, but please, I don't think I should be persecuted for making a few mistakes. Thank you. That is all."

The room was silent. The King coughed bringing life back into the court room.

"Jury…please make your deliberation."

The Jury of consisted of Aryll, a fire sorcerer, the forest Minish elder, Melari, a blue skeleton, and a red skeleton, Swiftblade, Grayblade, a crow, a pig beast, the bird postman from Wind Waker, the prince of the previous guy's village, and Skull Kid. The jury members went off to deliberate.

"How do you think they'll deliberate?" Link asked.

"Hopefully that pitiful statement will help you." Midna answered. Link nodded. Midna rose.

"My Din, I can't let you die this way. You should die on the battlefield, not in a court. I'll be right back." Midna left the room. Link looked after her. _She thinks I should die!?_


	3. Epic End

Epic End!

The day was late. It was now 7:35 p.m. The jury had been deliberating since noon. Nobody knew what was taking so long. Perhaps they had been assassinated? No, not possible. Ganondorf was with them. Then why then were they so late? Vaati and Dark Link knew not why. They left the room with Link following them every step. He wanted to make sure they weren't up to something, or that it was their fault the jury was gone. They were a hard pair to follow. They were light in step and quick in pace. It shouldn't be so hard though. They were laughing all the while. When Link lost them, he could just follow the laughter. They went through many corridors in the castle. Maybe to make sure no one heard them? Who knew? Not Link. He was just doing his job as a protector. They finally stopped and started talking. Link listened to them.

"How wonderful this whole thing is turning out!" Vaati splendored.

"I know! Those stupid humans are so easy to turn their backs on one of their own!"

"Quite, I always knew humans were idiots!"

"Idiots with black hearts." Dark Link smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far. They still see the good in things."

"I fear one thing, though."

"What is it?"

"Link's last statement."

"Ah, I know. What a foolish boy to think a simple statement like that could save him."

"I don't know, Vaati, I felt the light in the people as he spoke. My body ached the whole time he spoke."

"Hmph. Do not worry, you fool. Everything is goin according to plan. Ganon joining us was the best thing that could have ever happened for us!"

"I know. I wonder how it's going in the deliberation room?"

They both cackled evilly. Link jumped from his hiding place.

"I knew you two were up to something! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Link, how idiotic you are." Vaati yawned.

"What do you mean?"

"We were just about to reveal our plan." Dark Link chuckled.

"You should have been patient." They both laughed. Link blushed with embarrassment. He shook his head.

"Never mind that! What are you two up to!?" Link demanded.

"We're not telling you." Dark Link scoffed. Vaati smiled.

"He'll be my new pet anyway. Let's just tell him."

"Pfft! Whatever…" Dark Link crossed his arms.

"This whole trial is a ruse to get you to belong to me. After I own you, I'll be able to kill you with no laws saying I can't do so. With you out of the picture, I'll be able to rule Hyrule!" Vaati laughed an evil laugh. One of those evil laughs that triggers the background lightning. Link clenched his teeth.

"You're not telling me everything! What about Ganon!?"

"He is influencing the jury as we speak. The ones who vote for you are replaced with Shadow versions of themselves!" Dark Link joined in the laughter. Link clenched his teeth.

"I won't allow this."

"It's already happened. Listen, the bell to signal us back in the courtroom is sounding."

It was true. The bell was ringing. Link ran back to the courtroom. He was too late. Oh no! Oh no! He was going to be killed! Vaaati and Dark Link passed him.

"We want to see this! We must see this!" They sang laughing evilly. Link made it to the courtroom. He took his seat as did Dark Link and Vaati. The King sat down in his chair. He drank a glass of water.

"Okay, where the hell is the jury…?"

"Here we are." They came out. Link sighed. Thank Din, they appeared to be okay. Link looked at them again. Oh no! Their eyes were red! Everyone who was on his side had been replaced! They were Shadows! Link started sweating bullets as Skull Kid stood to make the testimony. The sound of maracas was heard every time he made a move.

"We, the real jury, of the kingdom of Hyrule find this despicable excuse for a boy, Link-"

"HOLD ON JUST A MOMENT!!!!!" Midna cried running into the building.

"What is it?" The King asked. Midna was panting from the long run.

"Don't…do…anything…I…I come with…witnesses…"

"The time for witnesses is over! It is time to figure out Link's fate!" Dark Link yelled.

"I will allow it." The King said.

You can't!" Dark link argued.

"This is MY court! I make the RULES! SIT DOWN!!"

Dark Link sat down and crossed his arms. Midna smiled.

"My witness three!" She points. Through the door walk Blue, Vio, and Red. Red smiled a big smile and ran to hug Link.

"Look! Somehow we came into the world! Isn't it great!?"

"I'm not feeling too great now, Red…"

"Why!!!?!?!?!" Red pouted.

"It's because out dear friend Link has gotten himself into quite the predicament, right?" Vio said sounding just as intelligent as he was. Link tried to smile.

"You idiot, how could you let Vaati roast you like this?" Blue said crossing his arms defiantly. Link sort of smiled.

"Sorry."

"You boys, are you going to testify?" The King asked.

"They are here to defend Link." Midna said.

"I wanna' start!!" Red smiled a big smile. "Link is our leader. He's my best friend. He shouldn't die cause he's the best!"

"You dumbass! Link is _not_ our leader! He took that role up himself! I have to admit though. He did kind of keep us together when we started fighting. I don't want im to die either." Blue said. He was embarrassed that he had to say such things. No matter how true they were.

"His death would be quite illogical and throw off the balance of things in this world." Vio calculated.

"That may be. Does the jury..?"

Skull Kid was frowning, maybe. No one could see behind the mask. He didn't look happy, let's just say that. Midna sighed.

"The other witness pure and light!"

Zelda came in through the door. The King, for once, opened his eyes all the way.

"Daughter! What are you doing here??"

"Father, I don't want Link to die. He's my friend. Who else will save me when he is gone?"

"…"

"You don't know!"

"It's not my decision, Honey. That's the Jury's job to decide whether a person is innocent or guilty."

"DADEEEEE!!! If Link dies, then I do too!"

"Pumpkin, let's not be crazy." The King frowned.

"You don't love me! You've always disapproved of me and Link! Does Zelda heart Vaati sound better!?" She yelled. Link looked at Midna; she smiled.

"I knew bringing her would help."

Link blinked as the King stuttered and stammered.

"DADEEEEEEE!!!!" Zelda cried.

"Okay, okay, Link is free by order of the King!"

"Unacceptable! I have been wronged by that poor excuse of a hero! I deserve something for all my troubles! I want the Jury to decide! Is this not a court!?" Vaati yelled standing up angrily. The King blinked.

"He's right…But Zelda is my precious angel…" He thought aloud.

"I will never forgive you if Link dies!" Zelda turned away from her father.

"LINK IS FREE!!!" The King yelled. Zelda went to her father and gave him a big hug. Vaati and Dark link gawked as well as Ganon, Link, Skull Kid, and the rest of the monsters. Midna smiled.

"I knew it was good idea to bring her." Midna chuckled.

Vio, Blue, and Red nodded. Link nodded with his mouth wide open.

So there you have it! Link won the case/ So what happened afterwards?? Well…………………:

Vaati went back to his castle with nothing to show for the hard work he had put into this plan. He got really mad and blew a hole into the left side of his castle. He was sent to anger management classes for a year.

Dark Link returned to the Shadow World vowing he would never return to the World of Light. He tired of it. He feared the light there too. Never had he been in light for so long. It made him shudder. He stayed in his comfy home relaxing. And causing trouble for the other Shadow beings.

Ganon was so upset, he disappeared without a trace. He was found later in the anger management classes with Vaati. Exception, he was there for five years. Apparently, he destroyed a whole other world just to vent.

Midna went back to the Twilight Realm with a big headache and a huge feeling of relief. If Link had died, who was she supposed to mock and torture? She thought of more ways to torture our poor hero.

Blue, Red, and Vio, went back inside of Link until they would be needed again.

Link, went back to his normal life of saving Zelda. He was eternally grateful that Midna had saved him. He was not grateful she was thinking of ways to torture him. Wasn't it enough, she called him names? Hurtful, hurtful names?

The King refused to let Zelda out of his loving embrace after the trial was all done. Zelda was nearly squeezed to death. It took thirty guards to break his grip.

AND there you have it once more! Everybody is happy. Everybody is fine! Well, I wouldn't consider Ganon's five years of anger management classes fine, but he'll survive. I hoped you like the story, cause I sure had fun writing it!

The Epic Trial: Story by bleachUlquiGrimm :D

Characters: Link, Vaati, Dark link, Midna, some Ganon

Time Written: 7-9:54 p.m.

Feelings while writing: Thoughtful

Theme: Don't treat people in a way that will come to bite you in the butt

Theme 2: VILLAINS NEVER WIN!!!! Shame on you thinking Vaati would win because everyone was on his side.


End file.
